


Showers.

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And not gay, John is angry, M/M, Sherlock's an ass, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from my tumblr. John doing something fun alone. Turned into John trying to get away from Sherlock and Sherlock being a butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My title is original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late. Don't judge me. I am putting this up here because reasons.

One thing Captain John Watson liked more than anything else about the army was the shower. It was five minutes where he could be completely alone. It seemed heavenly back when he bunked with about fifteen other boys some younger than he had felt in years. It was a place where he could just escape into his head space - or as Sherlock liked to call it ‘that thing he rarely used’- but Sherlock wasn’t in his shower with him.

Nope, no annoying roommate to make jokes about his inferior intellect. No strange experiments fermenting in little glass jars, unless of course that bugger shoved something in the medicine cabinet again. He’d have to check on that later, for now he was just rejoicing in the silence. Water running down his tense and sore muscle, soothing away the fifteen minute sprint his partner forced him to do while in pursuit of a thief. They found him of course, back where they started. 

In some ways the showers he took in Baker Street where a lot like the ones he took back in the army. Granted he wasn’t getting yelled at to hurry himself up or reminded that the shower was not the place to touch his dick but it was still the only place he could go for himself. The curly haired man wouldn’t dare encroach upon this space. For one John was naked, for two the man barely ever took his own showers without John pestering him to.

He was just about to rinse the soap suds from his hair when he heard a familiar voice sounding much smaller than he had ever thought possible through the locked door. “John… can I come in?”

Well there went his private space. “Nope.”

“John I am sorry! I didn’t know that you cared about that jumper.”

“Well I did. Also I am nude.”

“It’s just transport. Mycroft has already promised to buy you a new jumper. He told me to say sorry.” John was silent for a few seconds, water washing his hair clean as he blinked blankly at the neutral coloured door.

“You called your brother?”

He didn’t have to see Sherlock to know the face he was making, slight puppy dog eyes mixed with a this-is-dull lip pout. “Of course. You were mad then you stormed off.”

“I went to take a shower because I was covered in intestines.”

“Can I come in?”

John rolled his eyes mostly to his benefit and sighed, it wasn’t like his roommate hadn’t seen him naked before and he said himself the body was just transport. The bugger also called his brother. His brother! He couldn’t be bothered to do that even when they were five weeks late on the rent because Sherlock called his brother fat or something but for whatever reason his trust-fund money didn’t go through, if he was willing to call for this than it must be important. “Fine, fine.”

A skeleton key was inserted into the lock and it clicked open quickly. John felt extremely relieved his friend had the courtesy to ask first considering that task typically took him a good five minutes of aggravated guessing before giving in and grabbing a knife to jimmy open the door. Sherlock slid in and shut the door fast so that none of the steam got out.

He was buck naked. Not even a towel around his waist. John’s eyes went big as he stuttered over his words. “You’re naked!”

“Naturally.”

“Why?”

Sherlock sighed, “Honestly John, do you think I would let you leave me angry and since you were already in the shower I just figured we shouldn’t waste water. Fish and global warming or that thing Molly keeps ranting about.”

“Right, of course. Stupid me.” John muttered as his friend climbed in the shower next to him. He couldn’t keep his eyes from traveling up and down the man’s slender body. He was perfect. So unlike John with his little middle age pudge and scars, Sherlock was all creamy white skin and long lean muscles. “I am /so/ stupid.”

“Yes. You are forgiven. Pass me the soap?”

John did, though his eyes didn’t leave Sherlock’s chest which was inches from his nose. How could he? It was, he hated to say it in reference to a man, but, gorgeous. “I am almost done…”

“Stay.” Not a question, just a demand, always demands.

“The idea of alone time, Sherlock, is for one to be alone.”

“Boring.”

“I find if quite fun actually.”

“You are boring.” Sherlock swallowed hard and paused from lathering the fruity smelling soap into his curls. “It’s alright, I don’t mind.”

John’s only response was a short little grunt as he reached for the soap bar. It was a no use fighting. Sherlock would always win in the end and it was kind of nice to just be close. He wasn’t gay though. Definitely not.


End file.
